


you will not remember me

by ephemerality



Category: Original Work
Genre: but here, i don't even know when this was, i'm posting stuff so i might as well put this tiny angsty poem drabble thing up, omg it's so old, stuff i wrote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 16:57:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7370122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephemerality/pseuds/ephemerality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(hopefully)</p>
            </blockquote>





	you will not remember me

**Author's Note:**

> so i was going through one of my journals and i found this, and since i'm posting other stuff i found i figured i might as well post this too. so i did. here.

I am alone in this world.

Everything I think, breathe, dream, feel, know

Everything I am

Is uniquely my own, and I will not share, and one day

Very soon

(hopefully)

I will be gone and there will be

Nothing to say that I was ever even here

And that's for the best I think.

This world has been so cruel to me

That I don't want to give it anything to remember me by

My thoughts belong to me

And I will take them with me when I go

And when I am gone those thoughts will be

irretrievably lost

and you will never know what I thought about life

or the universe

or you.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on [tumblr](http://obsessivemarrish.tumblr.com) and i'm not always this depressing i swear


End file.
